dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:New World God
PV Any statement here about Kale having infinite potential?—Mina Țepeș 22:00, August 7, 2017 (UTC) : And this is why context is important before adding in things to the wiki! Thanks!—Mina Țepeș 22:23, August 7, 2017 (UTC) Re:TORI!YAMA!!! Which makes no sense, and is an inaccurate satement on Toriyama's part. We have this in the trivia, and we literally cannot say that SSJ is x10, because as you said, the x10 power doesn't work. Ten reconciled this by theorizing is it x10 Goku's "maximum power" at the time (i.e. Kaioken x20) which would have made SSJ a super x200 booster. Sadly, BECAUSE OF TORIYAMA, we can't ever actually add a power scale for SSJ because his "x10" contradicts the Kaioken too much to actually BE true.—Mina Țepeș 18:01, August 8, 2017 (UTC) Adjusted BTW, adjusted the front page with the new episode and chapter but I also adjusted the "featured picture" to Kale's SSJ form, since that's a little more relevant now. Also unrelated, what's "Implement Changes of Aha" on your userpage mean? I haven't done anything special that could be implemented, that's usually you or Ten pulling off that kinda stuff.—Mina Țepeș 18:13, August 8, 2017 (UTC) Re:Bleugh tho I do not blame you. I think we all do, but I'll be damned if I ever stop editing permanently, it's just slowed down. In my defence tho, I've been doing some writing, and when I really get going, I can't stop or I lose my buzz. But yeah....ugh, that episode.—Mina Țepeș 06:05, August 9, 2017 (UTC) : Where'd you find that out? Also lol why does U7's symbol look like the retarded symbol? TORIYAMA!!!!—Mina Țepeș 17:57, August 9, 2017 (UTC) I had a premonition.... ...that an episode worthy of me would appear. And it would be a Super Saiyan God! But in all seriousness, a spoiler work looking at, and it seems ep 104 will actually be interesting!—Mina Țepeș 09:51, August 10, 2017 (UTC) Stuff More stuff you might like. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 17:57, August 10, 2017 (UTC) Rozie First off, she's the cutest of the Kamikaze Fireballs until she transforms. Second, do you have the characters for "Rozie"?—Mina Țepeș 20:07, August 10, 2017 (UTC) Old Content I'm glad we have so much old content to put on the wiki; editing becomes a lot more fun when I'm not adding the stupidity from Super into these pages. I legitimately believe Dragon Ball was as enjoyable as it was purely on accident. I mean, it isn't the most well-written series (three years of trying to rewrite the Boo arc have shown me that much), but it was a fun ride. Super has made me realise it should have been left alone outside of canonical movies.—Mina Țepeș 16:55, August 11, 2017 (UTC) : I believe I'm correct regardless. Even you said you needed a small break from it, so it has to be doing something wrong. Though I don't think Super could have done too well with me regardless; the moment it was announced, so many expectations ''were piled onto it. I feel it would have been so much better had it been done after the end of the manga, rather than an intermediate period. Are you genuinely invested in the main characters when even Toyable has said they have to live until the end of the original manga? I'm not. And, just because something makes money doesn't necessarily make it good. I ''WISH Super could be as enjoyable as SAO (which reminds me, can September get here, I need vol. 11), but what can you do? I've only enjoyed one arc from Super (the 'Future Trunks' Arc), and this was due to the villain rather than the arc itself. The moment Black left (well, left), the arc was dead to me. It gave us a new set of deities, certainly, but it defies whatever "suspension of disbelief" I was willing to have for Super in terms of power scaling (which I know is a done argument but I'm sorry, the thing with Kale and Blue Goku, among half a dozen other things, irks me to no end). And believe me, if we had the kind of userbase where I could afford to drop Super entirely, I would, but I still have to keep up and try and make contributions as well. There's not so many of us that I can afford to avoid Super the way I want to. Besides, every now and again, something cool shows up (Hit).—Mina Țepeș 18:31, August 11, 2017 (UTC) Re: Assistance That's a tough one. If this were a series like Naruto or Bleach, where the author is very involved in the text of reference material, I'd say defer to the reference book, since they typically give more concise names. However, with Dragon Ball that isn't always the case. The anime is the more familiar medium, so I'd leave that name as the "main" name and add the names from the art book to the Other Names function in the infobox. Alternatively, it could also be displayed in the opening summary paragraph, since the names the artbook gives are official. [[User:GokūBlack10|'The Dark Messiah']] (Talk) 18:38, August 13, 2017 (UTC) : Upon relooking at the issue, I now see the dilemma a bit more clearly. The anime simply calls the teams by the name of their universes. In this case, then, it is okay to defer to the artbook's names, since the artbook gives each team a specific name. [[User:GokūBlack10|'The Dark Messiah']] (Talk) 18:41, August 13, 2017 (UTC) Tournament Time This actually makes the whole "only 9 minutes" more buyable.—Mina Țepeș 19:31, August 14, 2017 (UTC) Bruce Lee I love how Toriyama said the Namek Arc all culiminated at that "Bruce Lee" glare Gokū gave Freeza immediately after becoming an SSJ, and he had the harsh reminder that he had to write a whole battle after the glare. Like, the poor man had checked out right then and that just kills me.—Mina Țepeș 20:43, August 16, 2017 (UTC) DupeNames When it comes to duplicate names, I would say name 'Article Name (Parenthesis Description)'. Like, say Bio Fighters are entirely separate from the film ones, then it would be "Bio Fighter (Uirō)", just like we separated the two self-destructions. Also, have you seen this little spoiler?—Mina Țepeș 18:21, August 17, 2017 (UTC) : Yeah, I think machines should get their own articles. Nos. 13, 14, 15, 16, and 19 do and like you said, they're purely mechanical. And I think "Destroyed" would suit mechanical beings (no matter how much I like to think 16 developed a soul). Also, new Super chapter; Beerus is finally awesome again. It has been too long since we've seen him be really badass!—Mina Țepeș 21:18, August 18, 2017 (UTC) Freeza Whoo! Freeza's entire Namek arc is involvement is finished, text-wise.—Mina Țepeș 04:56, August 19, 2017 (UTC) New Affiliation request Affiliation Request Hey there, I am the admin of the Chihayafuyu Wiki and was wondering if you are still taking new Affiliation requests? It would great if we can be affiliated with the Dragonball Wiki since I'm also a huge fan :) If that is ok, here is our wordmark. Thank you :) 17:08, August 21, 2017 (UTC) : I'm in support of a new affiliation, of course.—Mina Țepeș 01:30, August 22, 2017 (UTC) Happy to hear. I've just added your wordmark on the Chihayafuru wikia, hope to be added back then soon too :) 17:23, August 22, 2017 (UTC) Re:Update Well, as it stands, I figured (with the general lack of edits and whatnot) that you were gonna be leaving pretty soon, if you weren't already gone. I've said before I never expected this wiki to last, but I've also said I would never truly quit, and I stand by that. A wiki isn't possible without a community, but I'll be a community of one person if it keeps edits up here. I still thought the wiki was doing fine — minus, well, the lack of people — but I understand you have a career to think of, so I wish you all the best in regards to that. You've been a good friend indeed, so I want to see you succeed, rather than be chained down by this place. DB Wiki won't ever change. I know that. It would take too much effort, they'd have to adjust far too much. But regardless, this one will always be here — waiting on new people. Good luck in your future endeavors, NWG.—Mina Țepeș 19:40, September 5, 2017 (UTC) Affiliation Request Hello, I'm an admin from Fushigi Yuugi, if we can, we wish to affiliate with dragon ball wiki. If you accept, this is our Wordmark. I will be waiting for your answer, thank you very much! 04:02, September 23, 2017 (UTC) Re:Affiliate Thank you very much! I have also added you to our affiliates! 02:32, September 24, 2017 (UTC) Fused Zamasu Hey NWG, I'm not the best translator (usually having to use a translation web tool to help out) but I did a few translations for the DBS Box artbooks to put on DB wikia. After noticing your translations here, I figured I would just ask you for help. I noticed that you have Fused Zamasu's giant form as "Gigantification" - compared to DB wikia having it as "Huge Final Stage" (I'm referring to this page in the artbook). I'm guessing Gigantification is more correct? And also, is the form also called "Right Arm Hypertrophy / Huge"? Thanks.--Neffyarious (talk) 17:13, September 26, 2017 (UTC)